stoneempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Amhulkra
Name: Amhulkra "Ammy" Zhugdoth Race: G'La Attributes 85 ST 12 (ST includes +2 from 'Extra ST (Racial)') DX 11 (DX includes +1 from 'Extra DX (Racial)') IQ 14 80 HT 12 (HT includes +2 from 'Extra HT (Racial)') HP 12 Will 14 Per 14 FP 12 Basic Lift 29 Damage 1d-1/1d+2 Basic Speed 6 5 Basic Move 5 (Basic Move includes -1 from 'Dwarfism') Ground Move 5 Water Move 1 Social Background TL: 3 0 Cultural Familiarities: Stone Empire (Native) 0. Languages: Common (Native) 0. Advantages 87 Appearance (Cute Face, Big Rack, and Dat Ass) (Attractive) 4 Claws (Sharp Claws (Racial)) 5 Extra DX (Racial) (1) (Affects displayed DX score) 20 Extra HT (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed HT score) 20 Extra ST (Racial) (2) (Affects displayed ST score) 20 Longevity (Racial) 2 Magery (1) 10 Magery 0 5 Teeth (Sharp Teeth (Racial)) 1 Perks 1 Scales 1 Disadvantages -68 Chummy -5 Destiny (Minor) -5 Dwarfism -15 Fat -3 Honesty (Racial) (12 or less) -10 Odious Personal Habit (Makes Dirty Jokes About Everything) (-1) -5 Overconfidence (Racial) (12 or less) -5 Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents) -10 Social Stigma ("Lizard Folk" to some humans and elves (Racial)) (-1) -5 Truthfulness (12 or less) -5 Quirks -5 Broad-Minded -1 Expression ("Lizard?! Lizards don't have *these* you racict shit!" ::boobgrab::) -1 Likes Lazing around half- or fully naked. -1 Likes Sweet Stuff -- Too Much -1 Odd Sexual Preference (Bisexual) -1 Skills 37 Area Knowledge (Pinesmill) IQ/E - IQ+0 14 1 Artist (Woodworking) IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Brawling DX/E - DX+1 12 2 Carousing HT/E - HT+1 13 2 Cooking IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Current Affairs/TL3 (Pinesmill) IQ/E - IQ+0 14 1 Detect Lies Per/H - Per-2 12 1 Erotic Art (G'La) DX/A - DX+1 12 4 First Aid/TL3 (G'La) IQ/E - IQ+0 14 1 Fishing Per/E - Per+0 14 1 History (Pinesmill) IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Innate Attack (Beam) DX/E - DX+3 14 8 Occultism IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Religious Ritual (The Faith) IQ/H - IQ-2 12 1 Research/TL3 IQ/A - IQ-1 13 1 Savoir-Faire (Magical) IQ/E - IQ+0 14 1 Search Per/A - Per-1 13 1 Sex Appeal (G'La) HT/A - HT+0 12 1 includes: +1 from 'Appearance (Cute Face, Big Rack, and Dat Ass)' Staff DX/A - DX+1 12 4 Stealth DX/A - DX-1 10 1 Swimming HT/E - HT+3 15 1 includes: +3 from 'Fat' Thaumatology IQ/VH - IQ-2 12 1 includes: +1 from 'Magery' Spells 13 Create Water IQ/H - IQ+0 14 2 Lend Energy IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Lend Vitality IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Minor Healing IQ/H - IQ+0 14 2 Purify Water IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Seek Water IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Shape Water IQ/H - IQ-1 13 1 Water Jet IQ/H - IQ+1 15 4 Stats 85 Ads 87 Disads -68 Quirks -5 Skills 37 Spells 13 = Total 150 Hand Weapons 1 Quarterstaff LC:4 $10 Wgt:4 staff swing Dam:1d+4 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:11 ST:7† Skill:Staff, DX-5, Polearm-4, Spear-2 staff thrust Dam:1d+1 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:11 ST:7† Skill:Staff, DX-5, Polearm-4, Spear-2 sword swing Dam:1d+4 cr Reach:1,2 Parry:6 ST:9† Skill:Sword!, Two-Handed Sword, DX-5, Broadsword-4, Force Sword-4 sword thrust Dam:1d cr Reach:2 Parry:6 ST:9† Skill:Sword!, Two-Handed Sword, DX-5, Broadsword-4, Force Sword-4 Ranged Weapons Armor & Possessions 1 Leather Jacket $50 Wgt:4 Location:arms, torso 1 Ordinary Clothes $120 Wgt:2 Location: 1 Personal Basics $5 Wgt:1 Location: 1 Pouch $10 Wgt:0 Location: Notes In the future: Extra FP Breathe Water spell. Better at all skills! Save up points to Improve your DX, first, Then IQ. (20pts./pt) "Sweep" technique for staff skill. "Hidden Lore" skills. Proactive! Remember that spell failure still burns 1 FP. She works as a mage at the local Fire Brigade and the Hospital. (Using Create Water, Water Jet, and Minor Heal, as well as skills.) This is where she learned First Aid. Find an outfit for her. :\ Maybe one that says, "I am a water mage" and maybe not. Bear in mind the climate. First Aid Kit: Number of uses: indefinite Razz: (:{Foxxtronix 23:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC)< Thhhhppppt!! "Mage" profession: $700/mo. Cost of Living for "Average": $600/mo. I can live with that! History: Ammy's story starts with her birth, as most do. She was born in the hospital in Pinesmill, and taken home to the shop/home of her family. Her family being a prosperous, miltaristic family of weapon- and armorsmiths, young Ammy lived in a safe, secure environment. Kept well away from the dangerous forging and smithing equipment, Ammy found that she liked being outside, and took to woodcarving. Pleasant childhood times with the neigbhor's kids, Nolkuth and Khakroth, were the hallmark of her early life. She began her schooling at the nearby church, learning of Deago and simple matters of literacy and mathematics. It was during this time that the first interesting thing happened to her. While reading a book that not only gave a description of Deago but had a print of him, she looked up and saw what had to be him walking past! As bold as any G'La, little Ammy took off in pursuit of the stranger that Just Had To Be Him! After a turn down a secluded alley, he turned to face her. At this point it occurred to Ammy that, yes, she stood before her god. There was no doubt, something about her recognized that this was Him. His expression shifted to one of interest as he looked at her, then a mild approval. With not a word he walked away, but Ammy was left with a personal epiphany. She had a destiny! Not surprisingly, no one believed her. Ammy learned a lesson from that, too, and tried to simply get on with her life. She had other things to worry about. The other girls were getting much taller than her, and she was being teased a lot. Ammy found solace in the company of the Nogruth brothers and lots of sweets from the bakery down the street. It was a source of consternation to her fitness-minded parents that Ammy started getting very fat. Their criticisms only drove her further into a need to eat to feel better. It was about a year after her meeting with divinity, during the hottest part of the summer, that she and Nolkuth and Khakroth Nogruth were playing at the beach. After a funny sort of buzzing feeling ran through her, she found out that she could squirt water out of her finger! She wasted no time in squirting both of the brothers, starting a water-fight and cooling all of them down. Her mother having witnessed the incident lead to a happy old human coming to see them a few days later. After a few tests (there was that buzzing feeling again!) and a demonstration of the squirt-finger, he announced that little Ammy had the mage's talent. This lead to mixed reaction from her family. Not only was thier child short and getting terribly fat, but now she was a mage, too? What was wrong with her shaping up and being a soldier or smith? Old Aunt Omhakdra put a stop to that. Reminding many of them of the usefulness of mages on the battlefield, she gave the lot of them a good talking-to about this being a great thing. Gently bur firmly assuming control of the situation, she gave little Ammy a congradulatory hug and sent her off to a life that she would be happier in. During her apprenticeship, Ammy grew greatly as a person. Having magery to make her feel better (and a little coaching from Old Tolfdir) she took control of her gluttony and became more active. The fact that casting spells required a physical effort helped, as well. Ammy lost weight, veering away from the threat of obesity and moving towards a better life. Her gluttony soon followed, becoming a thing of the past. Unfortunately, it did nothing for her height, leaving her still shorter than any G'La she'd met. Ammy came to terms with that, and resolved to put it behind her. Practicing her water magic and learning of healing magic brought her into contact with new people, the Fire Brigade and healers at the hospital. It was during her sixteenth year that Ammy sneaked into Master Tolfdir's private library and learned exactly what he'd not wanted her to see in there. Magic could be applied to sex! Ammy had sneaked right back out, but what she had learned there lead her to discover that she liked females, too. Her growing attractiveness (and chest) lead to a more active social life after this. By this point, if the wasn't the girlfriend of one of the Nogruth brothers, she was the other's. Her opinion of the girls the other brother dated she kept to herself, though she would occasionally hint at one of them that girls could share a bed. Ammy lost her maidenhood in what she considered grand style, putting what she'd learned in that library to use in a threesome with both of the Nogruth brothers. By the time of her graduation, Ammy was still a chubby little thing, but her looks had blossomed. She was sexycute, and all too happy to spend time with others. Although her family hadn't quite gotten over her deviating from their way, even her parents accepted that she was doing good for the community working at the Fire Brigade and Hospital. After the Nogruth brothers graduated they left to find their fortune, but not before she gave them a grand send-off, along with one of them's girlfriend. Finally getting to bed another fem, Ammy found it a night to remember, even if it was sort of awkward for the other. Since then, she has learned of her family's enemy, a human family known as the Hilltoppers. They had become enemies due to an incident during her great uncle's time in the imperial army. Her great uncle had supposedly abandoned another soldier on the field of battle, and that one had lived to turn his family against the Zhugdoths. Aunt Omhakdra told a different version of the tale. She and Ammy's other ten living relatives mostly think that they have little to fear, but being a mititaristic family they're taking precautions. No word has been heard from the Nogruth brothers since they left, but it's only been six months. Ammy is confident that they're fine. She's still Fat and is too fond of sweets, but is recovering. Category:Player Characters Category:Canon